1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring module and apparatus for measuring temperature property of a static random access memory integrated circuit (SRAM IC) without the necessity for preparing any large measuring board or writing a measurement program.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In response to the current need for processing large amounts of data by personal computer, high quality SRAM ICs must be able to withstand variations in temperature, but without sacrificing their function and stability. In order to achieve this object, an SRAM IC has to be tested in the manufacturer's workshop for variations in its properties with variations in temperature. The conventional equipment for measuring properties of an SRAM IC against temperature includes a measuring board and a constant temperature controller. However, the method of measurement carried out by such equipment has the following disadvantages:
1. It is quite difficult for a designer to have skill in operating both of the above mentioned instruments in order to obtain a characteristic curve for a SRMC IC as described above. PA1 2. Both the measuring board and constant temperature controller are not only very expensive but also have to be carefully installed in a place where the ambient temperature is kept constant. This is disadvantageous to a manufacturer since he has to prepare such costly equipment in advance at the engineering test stage for SRAM ICs, whether or not he is successful in producing the SRAM ICs and can justify the cost of the equipment.
In order to rectify the disadvantages of the measuring method concerning how the temperature affects a SRAM IC in the conventional art, through a long term study and numerous experiments, the applicant has successfully developed a novel module and apparatus for measuring temperature properties of an SRAM IC to be disclosed hereinafter.